From German Patent No. DE-OS 26 47891, there is known a collapsible table and sitting combination with a table and at least one seat or bench, which may be collapsed into a suitcase, where the suitcase can then be closed. All construction parts are coupled together by hinges.
It has been shown, however, that the use of hinges on furniture leads to accidents, children being particularly exposed to such risks.
This arrangement, consisting of a plurality of parts, requires a surface which is more or less horizontal and even, on which these construction parts formed of triangular blocks can be put. The table and the sitting portions form respective surfaces parallel to one another.
As a result of the particular implementation, where all the parts are connected together, the distances of the table and the sitting portions are invariant.
Any load exerted on the table or onto one of the sitting portions is transferred to the whole mechanism.
The hinges, particularly those of the backrest of the sitting parts, are unduly stressed.
This implementation has considerable disadvantages, which influence the stability, rigidity and comfort of the arrangement when being used.